


It wasn't supposed to be like this

by Jazzymint



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, M/M, im only posting this because some discord friends wanted me to, oof, this is actually the first thing im posting on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzymint/pseuds/Jazzymint
Summary: Akira just wanted to save his loved ones, but ends up paying the ultimate price.





	It wasn't supposed to be like this

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I wrote this when I should've been sleeping and also it might be ooc but whatever just take it.
> 
> Also this is the first thing I'm actually posting on here, but don't expect me to post a lot because that is very unlikely to happen.

“You know what? I’ll let someone volunteer to take his place. Who knows, you might delay his death,” Akechi – no, Shido’s cognition of Akechi – says, his gun pointed at the real Akechi. Joker was tempted to actually do as the cognition says. Anything to save the one he loves. But no, there has to be another way to save him – to save everyone – right? So he stayed put, waiting for some sort of opening, some sort of chance he can take to save his friends.

“Damn you…!” Skull growls, glaring daggers at the cognitive Akechi.

“You guys are all about doing things for others, aren’t you? Oh, that’s just the same as me. I’m going to take all the blame for our captain. I’ll die for him too,” Cognitive Akechi states, grinning widely, an absolutely psychotic look on his face.

“This is what Shido thinks of Akechi-kun, even after making him help with the murders…?!” You could hear the disbelief in Queen’s voice, something everyone was feeling at that moment.

“Here, I’ll give you one last chance,” Cognitive Akechi says to the real Akechi, this time. “Shoot them.”

“Haha… I was such a fool,” The real Akechi laughs, pulling out his own gun.

“Akechi, stop! Think about what you’re doing! Has the last six months meant nothing to you?!” Akira yells, panic rising in his voice as he tries to talk some sense into the one he once called his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, Akira… This wasn’t how I wanted things to end…” Akechi whispered somberly, looking at Joker with eyes filled with regret before quickly masking his emotions once more.

“Yes… That’s the you our captain wishes to see,” Cognitive Akechi says, still grinning, still pointing that damn gun at Akechi. Akira scowls, wanting to run over and knock that gun out of his hands.

“Don’t misunderstand,” Akechi laughs. “You’re the one who’s going to disappear!” And with that, Akechi pulls the trigger on his cognitive version. Everyone stood there, shocked at what they had just witnessed. However, before they could react, Akechi pointed his gun towards them once more before firing it at the wall behind them.

An alarm went off, along with a mechanical voice saying, “The watertight bulkhead door has closed. All personnel within the partition wall, evacuate at once.”

Without thinking, Joker ran towards Akechi, barely making past the door before it closed, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t leaving here without Akechi.

“Joker!” His friends called after him, their voices panicked.

“You idiot! What are you doing?!” Akechi yells at him.

“I’m not leaving here without you!” Joker yells back. “I don’t care what you say, I’m not leaving you here to die!”

“Even after all I’ve done, you still want to save me…?” Akechi whispers, his eyes wide with disbelief. Akira only smiles softly at him.

“You guys go! We’ll meet up with you out there!” Akira yells back to his friends on the other side of the door.

“You fools! Are both of you trying to get killed?!” Fox scolded.

“You’re all fools…” Akechi muttered. “You should have just abandoned me here a long time ago… You would have all perished… If you had tried to face these with me weighing you down…”

“You’re the fool if you still believe I’d ever abandon you,” Joker shoots back, now standing directly in front of Akechi. “Come on, we’ll change Shido’s heart. Together.” Joker smiles softly at Akechi, holding his hand out for him to take. Akechi smiles back, a genuine smile graces his face, as he reaches out to take Joker’s hand.

But just before Akechi could take his hand, a gunshot was heard and Joker’s eyes widened, his smile falling. The hand that he was waiting for Akechi to take fell to his stomach.

“Ake…chi…” Joker struggled to get his name out as stumbled forward, Akechi quickly catching him, a panicked look on his face.

Akechi was frozen, thoughts running through his mind as he tried to process what just happened. But as soon as he realized, fury boiled inside of him and he raised his gun at his double, shooting him between the eyes. He dropped his gun and fell to his knees, cradling Joker’s limp body in his arms.

“Akira…” Akechi whispered, shaking him, silently begging him to open his eyes. “Akira…!”

“Akechi…” Joker whispered, looking up fondly at him. “This isn’t… your fault…”

“Akira…” Akechi couldn’t say anything other than the name belonging to the boy in his arms. Tears welled up in Akechi’s eyes as he looked down at the one he loved so much. The one who had tried to save him despite all the horrible things he’s done, who was willing to give up his own life to save another’s.

Akira slowly moved his bloodied hand and rested it on Akechi’s cheek. Akechi lifted his hand to hold Joker’s in place.

“Akechi… no, Goro…” Joker whispered fondly, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he gazed up at Akechi. “You’ll change your father’s heart… won’t you…?”

“No, no, no, no, this can’t be happening… Akira…!” Akechi was sobbing now, nuzzling into the blood stained hand on his cheek. “This wasn’t supposed to happen…! You’re supposed to lead them to victory, you’re supposed to change the world…! You can’t die here!”

“No… I’m supposed to protect the ones I love…” Joker’s breath was becoming ragged as it became more and more difficult for him to breathe. “And Goro… I love you…”

Akechi’s eye widened as more tears fell down his face. He blinked, trying to stop the tears, but it was useless. He gazed sadly at the dying boy in his arms.

“Akira… I love you… I love you more than anything…” Akechi managed to get out between his sobs.

Akira smiled softly at him one last time before his eyes fell closed, and he exhaled his last breath.

“Akira…” Goro shook Joker’s limp body, trying to get him to open his eyes. “Akira, no… Akira! Akira, open your eyes, please…! Akira…!” He stopped shaking Joker’s body once he realized it was futile. He rested his forehead on Joker’s chest, loudly sobbing into his bloodied clothes.

Akechi heard the door open behind him but that didn’t stop him from crying nor did he move from his current position.

“What…?!”

“Joker’s…”

“He can’t be…!”

The Phantom Thieves’ eyes widened as they took in the scene in front of them. Akechi, hunched over, sobbing into their leader’s bloodied clothes, and their leader, limp and not breathing, his eyes closed beneath his mask.

This couldn’t be happening. Who was going to lead them into their final battle against Shido? What was going to happen to the Phantom Thieves? Will they be forced to disband without their leader?

Akechi’s sobs finally quieted, his tears running dry. He raised his head and kissed Joker’s cold forehead one last time before gently laying him on the ground and rising to his feet.

“Shido will pay for this…” Akechi muttered lowly to himself, still looking at his love’s body, laying limp on the ground of the ship. When he finally raised his head, he looked to the rest of the Phantom Thieves with a determined – if not angry – look and said, “I know I’m in no position to ask for your help, but I would like to ask for your assistance in stealing Shido’s heart. I won’t forgive him for all that he’s done. Please, will you help me? For Akira?”

“What you’ve done is unforgivable,” Noir stated.

“But if it’s for Akira…” Skull trailed off.

“We’ll help you,” Queen stated, giving Akechi a determined look. He gave them a grateful look.

“Thank you, everyone. I promise you, I won’t betray you a second time,” Akechi concluded.

The Phantom Thieves nodded and turned to leave. Akechi gave Joker’s body one last glance before turning and following the other thieves with only one thought on his mind.

Shido will pay.


End file.
